Life Without Love
by AureliaVerity
Summary: Loki has fallen from Asgard to Earth, he is broken and is living what seems to be a loveless life. Until a brown eyed human helps him bring the pieces of his shattered heart together. Tony Stark is rejecting his feelings and setting all traces of emotion aside. He only becomes aware of the void as a green eyed stranger begins to fill it. Tony Stark/Iron Man x Loki
1. Green and Blue Tears

**Disclaimer**: sadly, i do not own Thor/ the Avengers or any other Marvel movie or their characters.

* * *

'Brother!'

Loki ignored Thor's pleas and his tearstained sky blue eyes, he was only looking at Odin. The man who had kept him for centuries for the sole purpose of being a relic and possession of the kings, but never as a son. '_One day when you grow older my sons, one of your will become king of Asgard._' Loki cringed at the memory, he knew the reality now, he was never going to become king. Loki was led to believe that if he truly tried he could be an equal to his glorious older brother, that even he had a chance of becoming the ruler of Asgard, that even he could be treasured and loved. But it was all a ploy, his father knew that was never going to happen and yet he drove him mad with the very idea of it.

Odin, the beloved king of Asgard, made a very dear mistake when he adopted an abandoned Jotun baby all those many years ago. He wanted peace between the two countries, but his ignorance and lack of understanding had just brought more hate between the two races, his methods were untactical and foolish. Even the great king was a power thirsty ruler; Loki still remembered the tale of his father's eye. Of course the man who would willingly make himself half blind just to possess greater wisdom would be incapable to love a Jotun…

But maybe, just maybe, his whole existence wasn't just a scheme for peace. Maybe, even now, he was loved? Loki heard himself distractedly yelling something about how he did everything for his father, to make him proud. But he was still looking at that dark eye; it was clouded with disappointment and sorrow. The look a dissatisfied father would give his son, yes maybe there was a chance he was loved.

'No Loki.'

The words echoed in his mind, repeating over and over. Loki stared at his once father with large hope shattered green eyes. He was an artifact after all, and the relic was of no use now for it had been deemed incapable of fulfilling its purpose. He was truly never loved, never had any companions, and now he didn't even have a father, and what is a life without love? It is like death without a witness, cold, disappointing and heart achingly lonely.

'Brother no! Father do something I beg of you!'

Ah yes, but there was Thor. Thor had loved him; he had cherished his brother in a way that could only be described as love. He was not part of the grand play that Odin had created out of his life, so as Loki hung there, only three fingers keeping him from falling to his certain death. He ripped his tear stained eyes away from the king of Asgard and turned to Thor, the kind oaf of a brother, and smiled. It was small, broken, and filled with a sadness that was so intense it left Thor momentarily speechless. Loki offered this small gesture of truth to his brother, to say that he was always his only true family, to say thank you for not being a character in his life but a friend, to say I love you brother.

'Loki, please.' Thor whimpered, his shining aqua eyes emitting small tears that rolled from the corners of his eyes.

Those two words, so different to Odin's, filled with the music that was love. So as 2 fingers separated Loki from his falling death, he closed his eyes and let go, letting the cries of Thor be the mournful soundtrack to his doom.


	2. Unavoidable Loneliness

'Would someone shut the damn curtains?' Tony woke to a fresh beam of sunlight waking him from a well needed sleep. He felt something stirring next to him, he chose to ignore whatever it. This proved to be quite difficult however as said 'thing' began making undignified noises of irritancy brimming with sulkiness. Tony grunted as remembered last night's activities and the woman he had brought back with him, Olivia? Octavia? Whatever her name was, she was still making ludicrous sounds which reminded Tony of a kid that didn't want to go to school. The billionaire cracked an eye open, only to see 'whatever her name was' staring at him intently with unblinking eyes and an outstandingly exaggerated pout (which she probably thought was sexy but in fact it made her look like a somewhat homicidal gold fish). Tony snicked inwardly at his thoughts until his attention was drawn back to his guest.

'How long have you been awake?'

'About an hour.' What the hell had she been doing for an hour?

'You really are adorable when you're sleeping, sweaty.' Oh God, she had been watching him sleep for an hour, and what was up with the sweaty. They weren't an elderly couple that had been married for 52 years. Leave it to Tony Stark to pick up a crazy girl at a business conference.

Long, painted nails snaked their way up to the man's chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss that was smothered in morning breath. After what painfully seemed like a century she eventually broke off the kiss. Tony still as stone, fearing that if he ran for his life now she would just wait for his return.

As Tony was going through excuses in his mind, his personal assistant Pepper walked into the room, carrying a stack of official looking documents. Tony blessed the woman for her perfect timing and decided to get her a gift when they had gotten rid of 'crazy' who was still clinging possessively to Tony's side.

'Oh perfect, get the maid to get us some breakfast honey, I'm starving.' Pepper's face was a mixture of shock, anger and light amusement, Tony however had to stop himself from bursting an array of insults about his one night stands washed out blonde hair and uneven tan. The temptation to shout; 'Oh no you didn't!' and punch her was simply amazing.

'Sorry miss, but Mr Stark is _terribly_ busy today, and I'm afraid he just does not possess the time to waste it.' Pepper said, dripping every word in sarcasm.

'Excuse m-'

'She's right uh Olivia. It was fun but as they say all good things must end. Simply too busy, I'll leave it to Jarvis to show you the way out.'

With that, Tony jumped out of bed and thanked god that he wasn't naked, even though a bare ass wasn't going to stop him sprinting out of the room, but he figured it just wasn't classy to reveal himself in front of Miss Pott's who was following close behind her employer.

'It's Amelia!' The hysterical shouts were quieting as Tony made his way away from his room.

'Please if you're going to bring someone home, make sure they're not complete psychopath. I swear I saw a lock of your hair in her coat pocket.'

'My dear Pep… Wait WHAT?' Tony swerved to the closest bathroom and examined his head in the wall length mirror.

Pepper snickered as her boss patted his head soothingly, who knew he had such a girly scream. 'You look fine, remember to sign these before you go and whore off the rest of New York.

'Pepper, I do not _whore_. I am an explorer of woman; it's not my fault that sometimes throughout my expeditions some of my encounters are crazy- ass lady's with a Tony Stark fetish, which I must admit, I can't blame her for having.'

Tony winked at his reflection before turning to see his assistant staring at him incredulously, a bored look wearing her face, 'Do you even hear the crap that leaves your mouth or is it involuntary, like a twitch?'

'This 'crap' is the soothing music of charm that makes woman fall to their knees.' Tony replied with his signature smirk.

'After all these years I really should be used to you by now, but you just keep on surprising me.' Pepper muttered as she left the bathroom shaking her head disbelievingly.

Tony's smirk dropped, he closed the door of the bathroom, locking it just in case Amelia decided to turn up again and stepped into the shower without taking off the clothes he was wearing. He would apologize to Pepper later, maybe even add a gift basket. She really was the closest person he had in his life, and the only one who could stand his douchey behavior.

The cold water ran in streams down the billionaires face as he just stood and let the iciness engulf him. He hated being alone, but couldn't stand anyone for a long period of time. He laughed aloud at the thought of how contradictory he was. And sped up the shower, deciding that if his mind wandered too much without science, sex or something else occupying it, he would realize how lonely he really is.

Tony thanked the warm comparison of the air in the bathroom as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself, dressing himself in a plain black t- shirt and jeans. A drive sounded good, the destination was irrelevant, he would just drive. With the rest of his day planned out, he finished dressing himself and made his way out of Stark tower, the keys to his Lamborghini in hand.


	3. The Stanger with the Green Eyes

Brilliant green eyes opened, with lids heavy with sorrow and pain, it took a few moments for his vision to stop seeing double before it became clear. Loki's eyes widened at his surroundings, buildings of questionable appearance towered the smaller structures, and strange moving pieces of metal were rushing along roads, reminding Loki of ants following a trail. What was even stranger is that there were people located inside the zooming metal objects.

There was a rather large dent in the soft ground where Loki had landed, and only when he collected himself had he noticed that a small crowd of people had gathered around him. A crowd of rather unsanitary looking young men that were speaking a familiar language but some words were foreign to the God, words such as: 'Dude'.

'Man, I think he jumped off the roof.'

'Like… Tried to suicide?'

'Maybe dude. Hey man you alright?'

Loki stared at the young man that had addressed him, the top of his head was an odd unnaturally white colour and he wore ridiculously tight pants, a new type of armour perhaps? The God collected himself and ignored the hand that had been offered to him by the boy with the tight attire.

'You there, what is this location, are we not on Asgard?'

The group stared at the man with a mixture of confusion and amusement, until they seemed to have gotten out of their momentary daze and started muttering and laughing among themselves.

'Dude… Is he high?'

'Bro, look at his getup!'

'Must be, look what he's wearing man! Leather on leather? Come on...'

Loki has always considered himself a calm and partially patient man, but it was proving to be quite difficult at the present moment. These idiots were insulting him clearly, even though he couldn't understand half the things they were saying. Ignoring the pain that covered everywhere on his body, the God stood and with as much grave as he could muster, he grabbed Mr tight trousers' shirt and viciously snarled his earlier question, but with more simplicity so the dumb minded fools could understand him.

'Now that I have gotten your attention, do not make me repeat myself again you fool, where am I?'

'Y-you're in New York dude.'

Loki snarled in annoyance, that meant nothing to him, 'Planet! What planet is this?' The man spat, hoping he would finally receive a plausible answer.

'Uh… Earth.'

Loki gasped, life was indeed ironic. He would have preferred death; instead he was trapped on Midgard, the location of his brother's banishment, wretched Earth. As well as being injured in both body and soul, he felt his magic was either very faint or not present at all, leaving him vulnerable to the cruelty's of this world… As well as the idiots.

Loki released his grip on the boy's shirt, who was now slightly trembling. Large light blue eyes stared at him in fright, pale blue just like Thor's. Loki's expression softened at the sight of the frightened young man, he patted down the boys rumpled shirt, 'I apologize, and thank you.'

With that said, Loki walked off slowly trying desperately not to show the pain his right leg was giving him. It had been raining for quite a while now, at first it had been a soft pattering but it steadily graduated to a heavy and violent down pour. His brother was grieving; the God of Thunder was so heartbroken about his younger brother's death he was creating floods. Loki wished he could contact him in some way, but he was dead to them now, and if his survival was known, Thor would almost certainly force him to return to Asgard. But to what avail? To be treated and seen as a failed experiment again? As the monster which he was? No, at least on Earth he was completely alone. No one could hurt him again; he just wouldn't get close enough to anyone to let them try.

Loki, who had been lost in his thoughts, had failed to notice the Lamborghini that had been speeding recklessly along the road. He also failed to move out the way as said reckless driver, not noticing the leather clad man crossing the road, hit Loki square in the stomach which sent him flying a few meters in the opposite direction.

* * *

'Smoke on the wat- OH SHIT!' Tony's singing was abruptly interrupted as a flash a green and black hit his car with a loud thud. Not much could be seen through his window because the rain was pissing down so heavily, but he was unpleasantly certain that had been a person.

Deep Purple was still blaring on the speakers as the billionaire got out of his car, instantly being drenched by the rain. He saw a circled up lump of a man in the middle of the road a good distance away from where Tony had hit him.

'Oh crap oh-crapohcrapohcrap.' Tony made his way to the crumpled up figure that had curled himself into an even tighter ball with a low whining sound coming from him softly. 'Hey are you alright? I'm so sorry, please, please be alright.' Tony gasped as a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever witnessed opened and stared at him, somewhat furrowed from the pain. Eyes so green they would put emeralds of the highest stature to shame. Eyes filled with such a loneliness, that it was as if his eyes were the very core of sadness. Magical green eyes framed by a pale and delicately structured face that was contrasted exotically with hair so black it was as if it was night itself.

Tony pulled himself back into reality and remembered he had just hit the poor guy and sent him flying across the road, asking for his number now might be a little indelicate. 'Wait right here, I'm gonna go get my cell. Try not to move too much.'

Loki stared as the human tore his eyes away from his face and quickly made his way back to the piece of metal that had hit him. Yes, this world was full of idiots. At least this human was dressed somewhat decently, and his hair wasn't some obscene colour The hair on his head that is, his facial hair was a different matter entirely. But he had presented Loki a look of genuine apology, large light brown eyes that were filled with something Loki could relate to, something so achingly familiar.

'Okay I made a call; an ambulance will be here any sec- what the hell?' Tony looked up and down the street but there was no sign of the man with the eyes. Was he okay? Where had he gone? Had someone taken him? Tony kept staring at the now vacant spot where the stranger once lay, the billionaire was trying to remember the details of his face, but his mind kept on being drawn back to those crystalline green eyes.


	4. Popular Alleyways

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Marvel, Thor, The Avengers etc…

* * *

Crimson liquid seemed to be erupting in buckets as Loki choked out his body weight in blood. If he had used any more of the magic that had been so scarce already, he could have killed himself. Now in his current state, he was even weaker than a human, things truly could get no more pathetic.

The God looked at his surroundings with a deep frown, he had no idea where he had teleported himself but the results were not at all favourable; his current location a small and thin alleyway, clouded by shadows belonging to non-existent monsters and overrun with grime. Garbage was strewn along the place which smelt like rotting death, adding a whole new gloominess to the situation.

A wave of exhaustion hit Loki as he managed to stabilize the coughing to heavy breathing. Evening was approaching quickly, and it wasn't before long the tattered street lamps flickered on wearily outside the small alley where Loki lay. As odd as it sounds, he felt safe and somewhat relived as he lay on the cold stone floor, his blood covering him like a gruesome blanket. He was with the only person he could trust now, completely detached from anyone or anything. This brought the pale man a sort of reassurance.

However, if one does not attach himself to love, his heart shall be broken. But then, does he ever truly live?

Loki brushed away all thoughts and positioned himself to make his position slightly more comfortable, or as least bearable enough so he could rest without pieces of metal jabbing fiercely him in the back. Humans really were disgusting creatures.

The moment the God readied himself for rest, he heard a soft rustling sound located near him. The man whipped his head in the direction of the noise and he found himself staring into a pair of bright yellow cat eyes.

'Be gone this instant strange beast! I promise I'm not worth eating.' Loki shouted, failing miserably at keeping his normal low voice. He sent various frightened curses towards the strange black and fluffy animal which was currently on the God's stomach pawing at him playfully.

Yellow globes looked at Loki with slight confusion, as if wondering why the man was so disgruntled by a kitten. The creature then made its way up to Loki's nose revealed a small, rough tongue and gave the terrified man a long lick along his cheek before nuzzling it affectionately.

'Leave rodent! Or I shall burn you into a crisp!' He was obviously bluffing, for Loki didn't even have the strength to sit up, let alone use his magic again. The cat mewled sweetly before nesting itself in between the crook of Loki's shoulder and neck while purring loudly.

Loki sat rigid, fearing that the beast was singing some strange song of sorcery that would paralyze him, making him an even easier target then he already was. But after a few moments passed, the strange sound had become peculiarly calming to the God, and eventually he allowed sleep to overcome him.

* * *

'I didn't know you were gay? Or is this one of your experiments?'

'I guess you could call it that.' Tony was silent for a moment before grudgingly continuing and deciding his friend at least deserved some kind of explanation.

'Okay okay, I saw a guy today and thought he was pretty hot.' Actually Tony thought he was God damn beautiful, but he refrained from saying so. It seemed too unlike him to call anything beautiful.

A pregnant pause formed between the two friends, letting the blaring music playing on the speakers overwhelm their conversation.

'So you're here to determine whether you're gay or not cause you saw some guy and thought he was hot?' Jim Rhodes asked slowly, making sure he was hearing correctly.

Tony nodded with fake vigor and smiled encouragingly, the kind of smile an adult would give a five year old for counting to ten properly… Asshead.

'So why the hell did you call me at 3 am in the morning to come to a gay bar with you.'

'Jim, how can you expect Tony Stark to come without a date?' Stark said while wearing a shit- eating grin which made it so much harder for Rhodes not to punch the idiot in the face right there. No matter how many other men were ogling at the billionaire like goldfish.

'Tony, as much as I appreciate your feelings for me. I just don't think my wife would accept our relationship.' Jim said with dry humour, and Tony had the nerve to laugh. He would make sure he got the bastard to upgrade on his Ironman suit once he had drunk away the memory of this night from his mind.

'Hate to disappoint dear, but you're just not my type.' The billionaire stated in between sips of some unnatural coloured cocktail.

Silence overcame the two friends for the second time that night, and the booming voice on the speaker announcing that the cage dancers were on in 5, made things all the more awkward.

'Oh dear lord, that's it I'm going home.'

Jim turned to leave but was stopped by a large and incredibly muscular man in much too tight jeans and what seems like oil smeared on his bare chest. 'Leaving so soon? But the party's just getting started.'

Rhodes stared at the man and then glared viciously at Tony that would have sent lesser men cowering away, 'Sorry, I'm with him.' He grumbled with embarrassment and a new found loathing as Jim grabbed Tony by the arm roughly and the pair made their way out of the club.

'What are you doing? Oh come on, he was attractive- ish.'

'I am going to murder you. I swear I got felt up about 3 times in there!'

'Really? Since when were you so popular? Completely unfair, you must come here often.'

'That's it Tony! You stay; continue on the road of discovering your sexuality. But leave me out of it!' Tony was left alone outside of the club in the cold night air, he contemplated returning, maybe even flirt a little instead of informing how crappy the bartenders cocktails were, but chose otherwise and made his way along the small alleyways which lead back to the main street. The billionaire's footsteps echoed on the hard pavement, acting as a sort of metronome to his thoughts. He sighed with disappointment, wishing he could find out more about that strange man with the green eyes. Tony would have thought it was all a dream, except for the large dent in his Lamborghini indicating its truth.

Stark's nose scrunched up as he entered a particular alleyway that smelt horribly of all the garbage that littered it. He looked himself up and down, deciding that his Armani suit just didn't deserve the torture. The billionaire turned back to take the long way home, oblivious to the startlingly bright yellow orbs that watched him from a sleeping Norse God's shoulder.

* * *

**Now I'm not entirely sure whether there are cats in Asgard or not, but let's just pretend that there aren't. ;) And the cat part was inspired from my cat Lucky, who woke me up today by sleeping on my face -_- and oddly enough, I then felt inspired to write this so thanks! ;D I'll update soon, and feedback is awesome! **


	5. Looking Through Windows

**I'm really sorry i took a long time to update! T**

**his chapters basically just setting the scene for the romance thats to come ;) enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Marvel world -_-**

* * *

A ray of sunlight shone intrudingly on the sleeping Gods closed eyes. A single black paw swiped lightly across Loki's face. The cat meowed due to the lack of reaction and repeated the act again and again.

The man tried to ignore the soft but nonetheless, incredibly irritating blows given by the black pest. Loki sighed pleasantly when they stopped at long last, cracking an eye open slightly to welcome the golden sunlight.

The cat purred with the enthusiasm of a tractor, rubbing its small head against the man's pale face. Loki was still wary of the strange creature but couldn't help but lean into the fluffy warmth.

The god felt considerably better than the night before. All his injuries had been healed by his magic, which was still lingering on the weak side but nonetheless present.

Loki stood and made his way out of the insufferable place, noting a black creature with bright yellow eyes following him closely. The sun was high in the sky and the breeze was refreshingly cool. At least Thor was well; his pain had seemed to ease at least.

A small smile played on the God's lips, perhaps things would brighten, perhaps…

**-Three Months later-**

Tony peered out of the window that took up the whole wall; he watched as the movers unloaded boxes of varying size and entered the building next to his. Stark tower was really the towers of all towers, but his neighbouring building was close in both audacity and size.

The billionaires eyes narrowed when he spotted the movers placing the boxes in specific rooms, every area having large windows such as the one Tony gazed from, so looking into the estate was no problem at all.

'Can you stop stalking our new neighbour for a second and sign these documents?'

Stark sighed as he regarded Mr Potts, grudgingly taking a seat to look at the papers distractedly, 'Any idea who bought the building?'

Pepper looked at her boss with surprise, 'It's rare you take interest in something besides science, coffee and woman, oh and men.' She added cheekily. The incident of Tony visiting a gay club obviously still amused her greatly.

'I'm just curious. It's an expensive building, not easy to obtain either.' Tony stated calmly, whipping out a gold tipped pen from his suit pocket.

The woman rolled her eyes, 'Right, curious. You've been trying to get your hands on that building for the past month! What was the reason again? Oh that's right! For your stupid cars.' Pepper deadpanned, ignoring the shocked expression of her employer.

'Miss Potts! Cars are not in the very least bit stupid! And you know I had my sights on that place ages ago! So _forgive_ me if I'm a little pissed that some stranger just comes along and takes it from right under my nose.'

'It is impressive that he out bid you, looks like you'll just have to deal without your own car mansion.' Pepper snatched the now signed papers from the sulking billionaire's hand.

'He?'

'Yeah I met him outside before I came in, his names Loki.'

Stark's eyebrows furrowed, he had heard his fair share of strange names over the years, but a Norse God topped the bunch by a land slide. 'Loki?'

'Weird, I know. But he was really nice; tall, gentlemanly, sexy voice, and oh God! He had the most gorgeous green eyes.' Pepper left the room still swooning over the man, leaving Tony to his thoughts.

'Green eyes huh? Maybe… Nah.'

Stark gazed out the window from his seat, catching glimpses of a tall man walking briskly from room to room while carrying something in his arms.

Tony ignored the lingering memories of that rainy day three months ago and closed the shutter of the huge window with a call to Jarvis, positioning himself comfortably in his seat to take a quick nap.

* * *

In three months Loki, with the help of his awesome intelligence and magic (mainly magic…) he had gotten fairly successful and very rich in the business world of New York City. He had also took it upon himself to study all of earth's subjects; from different species of insects to the animal kingdom, from Shakespeare to modern computer lingo, from- well you get the drift.

Climbing the ladders of the financial world had also become a loved hobby, deciding to purchase a luxurious building right in the middle of the huge city as a reward to himself.

The building strangely resembled a few of the structures in Asgard; the nostalgia instantly drove Loki to buy it. He had however battled for it with another pursuer for quite some time but in the end the God had come out victorious.

Money wasn't a problem, he could materialise sacks of the stuff by a mere snap of his fingers, this made adjusting into the world quite easy. It was amusing how humans treated mere pieces of paper as one of the most important items in life. Owning large amounts of money was a crucial way of surviving on earth, if one lack said pieces of paper then you might as well shoot yourself dead. Quite a barbaric concept when thought about.

Loki hummed quietly to himself as he stepped into his new home, holding a black cat with bright yellow eyes in his arms. Setting the animal down to explore the place for itself, he greeted the movers with a smile as he visited each room, taking in the sight of his new house.

He heard a soft meow at this feet, looking down he scooped up his pet once again, 'Hungry Penelope? Come on.' Loki cut open the box that was marked 'Penelope' and fed the cat, receiving a thankful mewl.

The God waited for the work men to finish their task before making a complicated movement with his hand and with a spark of green, all his belongings were unpacked and in their rightful place.

Utterly drained, Loki made his way to his bedroom and fell asleep almost instantly, lazily burying his hand into the soft black fur of his cat that was fast asleep in between his shoulders and head. Old habits die hard it seemed.

* * *

Tony entered his kind sized bed topped with satin sheets, ordering Jarvis to turn off the lights. Stark shifted uncomfortably in the dark. The tower was so quiet at night you could hear a pin drop three rooms away. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, the billionaire walked over to the room's window and often the curtains manually.

'I would have been happy to open the curtains for you sir.'

'Shut it Jarvis.'

'Would you like me to open all the windows in the tower sir?'

'Don't you dare!'

There was a moment of silence, Tony desperately wishing the rebellious machine didn't disobey the billionaire just for shits and giggles. He cursed himself for making something that would do that to its creator.

'As you wish sir.'

Tony sighed tiredly, he blessed the moment of blissful silence before it was interrupted yet again.

'Would you like a glass of water?'

'No!'

'Very well, good night sir.'

'Night Jarvis.' Tony laughed out helplessly, gazing at the shining moon. Stars couldn't be seen because of all the light that came from the city, but the moon was always as bright as ever, a luminescent wonder against the black sky.

The man closed his curtains, half expecting an annoying observation from Jarvis and fell into yet another dreamless sleep.


	6. Dark and Light

'What the hell…?' Tony Stark woke abruptly to the sound of loud banging, car sirens singing and people screaming. The billionaire slowly walked out of bed, glaring at the bright sunlight terrorizing his dark room.

His eyes widened considerably at the sight that appeared before him, running out of his room and down to his much loved work place, 'Jarvis, prepare the suit!'

'The iron man suit is awaiting you sir, the new modifications and designs have been installed. I advise you test th-'

'Jarvis?'

'Yes sir?'

'Shut up.'

'Very well sir.'

Tony raced to his elevator and vigorously pressed the downwards arrow, adjusting the settings to make it go down three times faster than it originally would.

* * *

'Kneel inferior humans! Kneel before your rightful ruler!'

Men and woman were screaming, children were crying, the elderly were fainting. Overall, the once bustling and cheerful streets of New York were in utter turmoil.

The cause of all the chaos was laughing devilishly. He simply relished the view of the squirming forms before his dark green orbs. The screams of terror were music to his ears. This was truly a wondrous day.

* * *

Loki awoke to the sound of terror he knew oh so well. The god stretched lazily across his bed before opening the curtains a crack to see what all the commotion was about.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight below him.

A man covered in some metallic like armour was shooting beams of blood red lasers towards civilians and random buildings. Smoke covered the streets from the destruction and debris.

Loki was at a loss of what to do. He watched the man below, destroying, killing, murdering… For a terrifying moment the masked figure reminded him of himself. He would have killed thousands of innocent lives without a second thought just for the mere sake of his father's approval.

Mascaraed men and woman, small children, murdered his true race for something as trivial as what, Appreciation? For the need to feel wanted?

With new found anger, the God materialized down to the first level of his new home. He paused before stepping outside, emitting a think black mask that moulded perfectly against the top half of his pale face.

With a snap of slender fingers, Loki was dressed in a white shirt and black suit pants. A long black trench coat fluttering behind him as the cold morning wind of New York greeted him.

* * *

'Jarvis, give me a visual of our guest.'

Tony Stark swooped over the area, inspecting the damage that had been done. Random explosions were detonating spontaneously; smoke covered the concrete floors and towering buildings.

Chaos.

A proper English voice cracked through his dark thoughts, pulling the billionaire back to reality, 'He appears to be shooting explosives of smoke and minor bombs through a devise that has been sealed in the metallic armour that he wears.'

'See any weak points?'

'Not at the moment sir.'

Tony grunted with annoyance, trying to deducing what would be the best thing to do. All of a sudden something caught the billionaire's attention.

'Jarvis, what the hell is that?'

Tony stared in disbelief as a figure that resembled a man ran through the smoke and began to beat the living shit out of the bastard that was wearing a trash can like it was a fashion statement.

'It appears to be a man sir.'

'Right. Zoom in on our little friend Jar.'

'Momentarily sir.'

Tony broke into hard laughter as he watched the masked vigilante threw lightning fast punches and kicks at the metal face. All lasers were now directed at the God, who dodged them easily without even stumbling.

'Hey, how bout we tape this huh?'

The billionaire asked excitedly between chuckles, swearing that he heard Jarvis groan. His amusement however, was cut short when metal man begun to get creative. He started shooting beams from different angles and making some ricochet off surfaces to bounce back at his attacker.

* * *

Loki was beginning to tire. He had to give it to the man, he was persistent. Annoyingly so. Half of his metallic mask was distorted in an almost comical manner from the God's punches and kicks. His foe was giving it his all now, not sparing a single moment of peace for Loki.

Dark green eyes met light ones, both glaring viciously at one another. Most of the people had scattered away, an idiotically brave few staying to watch the fight behind strewn cars and ruined buildings.

Loki winced as a beam nicked his knee in mid-air and made him stumble, hitting the concrete with a harsh _thud_.

'This is what happens when fools try and play the hero.'

The man in metal grabbed Loki harshly by the front of his shirt, pulling him up to his angry orbs.

'Any last words?'

Loki cracked a small smile, taking his enemy by surprise. 'I would watch my back if I was you.'

The metallic face turned sharply, letting out a strangled gasp as familiar green eyes glared down at him from behind.

'W-what? What is this trickery!?'

His silver hands begun to shake as the man in his hold vanished into thin air, leaving the original smiling at him wickedly from behind.

'Idiot…'

Dark green eyes widened in horror as random pipes from the damaged ground and poles from signs and buildings wove their way like snakes and twirled around the man's body in a vicious grip, crushing the bones that came into contact slightly.

Loki turned to leave, ignoring the painful cries from the bound villain.

'Who are you?'

The God smiled slightly while turning his head back to the man, chuckling at the cry of fear as he changed his bright green eyes to blood red with an added hiss to his smooth voice.

'Something that all pathetic vermin like you should dearly fear.'

Loki continued his retreat, walking calmly through the masking smoke and disappearing into thin air with a puff of green when he was away from prying eyes.

* * *

I know i know i have no excuse for not updating in such a long time... SORRY :( thank you so much to all the readers that have favorited or are following the story so far :') Until next time! ;O


	7. Familiar

**Feel a bit iffy about this chapter but anyways, sorry readers for not updating regularly :s**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

'Play it back.'

'Yes sir.'

'Okay … Ok-okay stop! Stop it right there!'

'The video has been paused sir.'

Tony gawked happily at the large screen; the darkly colored hue from Loki's zoomed in face covering the spacious room.

'So he disappeared, and then reappeared from behind the guy. As well as voodooing the shit out of some pipes and wrapping them around the ass hat like its nothing!' Tony admired the black mask that covered most of the mystery man's face. Covered everything except those soul eating green eyes that seemed as though they were on fire.

'Like magic …'

The billionaire would have stared at the screen for hours if it wasn't for a certain resilient red head that barged in unceremoniously, sprouting some nonsense about helping in the city clean up. Please.

'You didn't even do anything! Luckily that lunatic got stopped or who knows what could have happened! People could have died Tony! An- Oh my God that's him!'

Tony unblocked his ears as he watched his secretary move towards the screen, awe covering her small features.

'Wait, you know him?' Tony asked incredulously, maybe finding his mystery vigilante wouldn't prove to be as difficult as planned. The billionaire pondered giving his now favorite red head a raise.

'I wish! He's the guy who beat that terrorizing idiots ass.'

Tony sighed tiredly, screw the raise. 'I know that already, I got it on tape.'

A smirk grew on his tan face as he watched Pepper go through an interesting array of anger, amazement, happiness and back to anger again.

'You! You let the poor guy fight all by himself?'

'Well yeah, I wouldn't be able to take a video if I was saving the day ... No, scratch that, of course I could.'

Peppers face was turning red at an alarmingly fast pace, nearing to her hair color, 'So why didn't you do anything? This whole disaster could have been avoided!'

The secretary breathed in deeply, relaxing her face once again into a disappointed scowl.

'I couldn't get through the guys defenses.' Tony muttered grudgingly. Figuring that the wrath of a red head was far worse than his ego getting some bruising.

'You say that'. Miss Potts reached for the remote and re-winded Loki right hooking the metal face right in the chin, a clear indent visible once the pale fist was removed. 'But Mr tall, strong and kick ass proves otherwise.'

Tony stood, pacing around the spacious room with a troubled expression wearing his artistically features, 'I'm not sure.'

Pepper stopped watching the screen to regard her troubled boss, 'I've only seen you wear that look once in all the years I've been working for you, and it sure doesn't look like you've just had sex with a woman that's just revealed she's secretly a stripper and hermaphrodite called Caramel.'

'Hey …. It was Ginger.'

'This must be something big.'

'That's what she said!'

'You're avoiding the subject.'

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are!'

'Pepper, in order to avoid a subject there needs to _be_ a subject.'

'Come on Tony, you can talk to me.'

'I never realized I had employed a physiatrist.' He mumbled.

Tony left the room making his way to the kitchen, trying to ignore the questioning employee hot on his heels.

'What are you doing now?'

Tony reached for his favorite mug, turning on the coffee machine, 'refueling.'

Miss Pots sighed heavily, perching herself on the bar stool while Tony made himself coffee, watching in half amusement as her boss sipped from the iron man cup before spilling its contents in the sink. Tony sighed heavily, finally dropping the defensive air like a curtain.

'He seems so familiar …'

'You might have met him before, secret hero's meeting perhaps?' Pepper silenced her joking when Tony shot her a look that would give grown men nightmares. 'Sorry ... Continue.'

'A few months ago, a met this guy. Well not really met him, I uh … I hit him with my car.'

'What!?'

'Oh come on don't look at me like that, I've done worse. Anyway, I went to go see if he was okay, he _was_. I go back to the car for my cell; turn back to him and holy crap! He's vanished in thin air.'

'Maybe he walked off?'

'I hit him with my car; I'm surprised he wasn't unconscious!'

Tony sighed irritably at the concern clouding his secretary's eyes, 'Focus Pepper! Don't worry this isn't a midlife crisis.'

'Okay, so what does some guy you hit with a car have anything to do with anything?'

The billionaire moved back to the room with the wide screen T.V, grabbing the remote and re-winding and fast-forwarding a scene where the mystery hero was grabbed by the villain by the front of his shirt. All of a sudden the screen was clouded by heavy smoke which vanished a few moments later, revealing the places of the two swapped and the man dressed in metal covered in the cities underground pipe lines.

The rest of the video was obscured by more smoke from the wreckage which finally died out in a static end. 'He seems … Familiar.' Tony stated again.

Pepper put a hand on her bosses shoulder, squeezing out the man's frustration in the simple gesture. 'That guy you hit must have made some impression on you huh?'

Tony looked into the kind eyes of his employ- no friend, the only one in his life.

'Yeah, I guess he did.'

Pepper smiled reassuringly at her boss. She removed her hand and nearly screamed when she caught sight of the time on her wrist watch, 'Oh my God I'm late!' Tony blocked his ears at the woman's hysterics, figuring the tenderness of the moment was gone.

Miss Potts grabbed the papers she had been holding and made her way out of the room, pausing for a brief moment to hand her boss a mauve envelope that was sealed with an obnoxious looking crest.

'An invitation to a party this evening, your appearance is expected.'

'I decline.'

'Tony …'

'Pepper.'

'Oh come on, it's a gathering for rich people to meet and boast about how wealthy and well off they are.' The woman stuffed the invitation in the billionaire's hands roughly, 'Completely your scene.'

'I go and you have to stay off my ass for an entire week about the suit, my life and work.'

The red head shrugged, grabbing her coat ready for her departure in the cold streets of New York.

'And here I thought you were going to ask for a lap dance.'

Tony laughed, watching his secretary leave in a hurry of work papers and red hair.

* * *

'And she said this would be my scene …' Tony grumbled moodily to himself as he watched men and woman of differing ages complain and boast about pointless things, laughing at jokes that not even an optimistic five year old would find funny. The man stopped one of the many waiters to grab another martini, sculling it down despite the bitter taste.

'Tony! Great to see you my friend! How have you been? We should catch up more often!'

The billionaire was tempted to start running in the other direction at the sound of the nerve smashing voice.

'Justin Hammer. What an unpleasant surprise.'

Hammer laughed as he pulled Tony into possibly one of the awkwardest hugs of both of their lives, still holding a wide smile for the numerous people watching their exchange.

'Sorry Hammer, I have to go burn this shirt now.' Tony laughed tensely, plucking off the "scientists" arms from his shoulders and power walking away from the insufferable man.

The billionaire found his way to the roof top of the multi-story building, closing the door and relaxing at the silencing of all the noise coming from the party.

Tony looked around, the place was empty expect for an unattended drink which was sitting next to the railings of the balcony. Stark made his way to the beverage, admiring the night time view of New York from the great height.

'I believe that was mine.'

Tony choked on the drink in surprise. He was at a compete loss of words when a tall and lean man dressed in a smart suit that fit every curve and line of his body perfectly. The darkness of the man's semi long hair shone in the moonlight, complementing his pale skin and brilliantly green eyes.

'S-sorry.' The billionaire chocked out some sorry excuse of a reply.

The man waved off Tony's apology, turning his body to the view below the two men. Green orbs turned to Tony's admiring ones, startling the billionaire from his gawking with his beauty.

'Do I have something on my face?' The silky voice sent shivers down Stark's spine in waves. Green eyes were questioning, the shine of the city making them seem as if they were glowing. Long and thick black eye lashes framing them, fluttering like butterfly wings.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts once again, now noticing how close the strangers face was to his.

'Sorry …'

The stranger smiled elegantly, if that was even possible. Can a smile be elegant? Well this one was, and the small burst of deep laughter that erupted from that perfect mouth was like soft music.

'You've already said that.'

Tony laughed awkwardly back, inwardly regretting the man pulling his face back towards the city.

'Wait a second. You're him!'

The stranger looked at Stark questioningly, wondering what had caused the billionaires spontaneous outburst.

'Excuse me?'

'A few months ago, I hit you with my car!'

Loki looked into Stark's large brown eyes. Of course he knew who he was. He had recognized the man the second he had seen he entered the roof top.

'I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about.'

Stark's smile dropped from his face, a skeptical one replacing it.

'Of course you do, I'd never forget your face.'

Loki raised his eyes brows in amusement, '_My_ face?'

Tony's air of confidence returned quickly, a charming smirk now shining in all its glory, 'You know what I mean.'

The God's amusement grew, 'Now that I think about it. I do recall, a reckless, imbecilic driver on a rainy day. What a small world it is.'

The billionaire laughed guiltily, 'Sorry the apology is delayed. How about I get you a drink? For stealing yours and ah- hitting you with a car.'

Loki chuckled again, turning towards Tony, flashing the man his most charming smile.

'I think I've had enough to drink for one night.'

Stark swooned as Loki stepped closer towards him, 'Good night, Mr Stark.' The pale man whispered.

In a few strides from those long legs, the God was gone. Tony tried to move through the thick crowd to catch up to the man, but it wasn't long before Loki had vanished in thin air once again.


	8. New Friends

**I am finally on break! But unfortunately still a lazy ass but I will try and update more frequently because you awesome readers deserve it! It's quite late and my brain can't function too well so please forgive if there are any errors …**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'I missed you as well.' Loki crouched down to the floor and stroked his pale hand through raven fur, the small cat bringing a chuckle from the God as several meows of complaint were made when that hand left.

As if sensing her owners distress the animal followed Loki to the couch where he lay sprawled upon, pushing her little head at his side to make room for another.

Loki looked down at the small creature, eyes thankful for the unquestioning comfort but still sad from the weight of melancholy that was so eager to remind him every time he returned to an empty home. No, not his home, his home is Asgard, a land fit for a God even if he is one of mischief.

The man looked out the window, he saw people scattering around the streets even though it was late into the night. City lights were still aflame and the city echoed with the catcalls and screams of drunk and drugged up humans.

This was a city of complete chaos. People would kill their own kind for money, love, revenge even for fun. Terrorists would bomb buildings, structures, anything, just to make a point.

And _villains_, the type of people most feared, most hated, would use the ability they possess whether it be a high level of intellect or physical power and skill or something more along the line of magical.

They are regarded as the most _evil _because they will use their obvious advantage against the billions of ordinary humans to kill and overpower and destroy.

His eyelids grew heavy and eventually closed, 'Maybe this is my rightful home.'

The God fell asleep, bathing in the luminescent shine of the moon. Nightmares quickly invaded his buzzing mind. Blank faces, unrecognizable, but screaming all of them were screaming at something coming from his direction.

The faceless figures were running away, trampling over each other and running for their lives. But at what? Loki caught someone and held them in front of him.

'What is going on? What are you so afraid of?!' The person in his grips lifted their head, Loki gasped as ungodly red eyes crinkled at the edges as a soul sucking smile appeared in front of him. Disgustingly familiar blue hands came up to squeeze at his captives shoulders harshly.

Loki let go and gazed in horror as he witnessed the man that had been in his hold morph into a version of himself, his true Jotun form.

'Come now Loki, who else? You're the monster here remember? They're running away from _you_!'

The God fell off the furniture he had been resting on and into the floor face first. Penelope was startled from her sleep and meowed angrily at her owner before curling up again and returning to her slumber.

'I'm fine, in case you were wondering.' Loki massaged his nose before making his way to the kitchen and sculling down a glass of cold water. The nightmare was still echoing in the confines of his mind. Replaying again and again as if in malice.

The God looked down to the cup he was holding, noting how hard his hand was shaking and that the contents were nearly spilling out.

'How can I change this? There must be a way …'

Green eyes drifted back to the window, scanning over the streets like he had done a few hours ago. They widened as he watched a young woman neither drunk nor high on drugs but seemingly terrified running away from something.

She was throwing her valuables behind her and screaming incoherent words. All of a sudden a group of young men emerged from the same corner she had come from and started chasing her, while one picked up the items she was throwing.

'Is this the way? Shall _this _be my redemption?' Loki sighed with irritancy before waving to the air and have a similar black mask embrace his face and the same clothes he had worn during the attack appear on his body again.

'Stupid humans.'

In a wisp of green smoke, the man was gone. And soon, five men lay unconscious in the middle of the street, handcuffs uniting them all together and unable from freedom and the valuables they had stolen removed.

Loki was about to walk away for his job was done but stopped mid-step a large grin forming on his face, remembering that he was after all the God of Mischief.

With a snap of his fingers all of the men's clothes had disappeared, leaving them only in their underwear and socks.

The victim was out of breathe from all the running but also too shocked to speak as her saviour placed all of her belongings back into her arms, disappearing right in front of her in a puff of green.

Loki prowled the dark streets and unreliable alleyways for the rest of the night, repenting for his sins.

* * *

'He's making you guys look bad!'

Tony sighed, shooting a glare over to his secretary who completely ignored him for she was too busy giving the news playing on T.V. her undivided attention.

'It's not like he's _that_ amazing.' Tony mumbled, he was just some novice vigilantly that's being called a hero just for beating up punks in alleyways.

Pepper finally turned her head to face her employers, eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered on her lips, 'Why Mr Stark, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous.'

'Oh please, _you're_ the one acting like you've never seen a hero before. I mean come on Pep, your boss is Iron Man for Christs sake.'

A disbelieving laugh escaped Pepper's mouth as her smirk grew, 'You parade around in your suit and advertise yourself to the world. You live on the attention much less play the part of the hero.'

'Well what about Shield? They do their part.'

'Look Tony I hate to be pessimistic but even you wouldn't call Shield a nest of hero's. Let's just say no one will never know whose side they're on by the way they deal with things.

'But that's beside the point. You guys are a beacon, but this man, he wears a mask. He doesn't want the world to know who he is and he doesn't expect the attention. He helps because he has the power to and doesn't expect anything in return.'

Tony scoffed into his coffee, receiving the annoyed look from Pepper only making him feel even more childish, 'Not even noon and you've already made me feel like crap. I should give you a raise.' He said dripping with sarcasm.

Pepper smiled, face gentling, 'All part of the job.'

'And here I thought you already had a thing for the new neighbour.'

'Oh that's right' Pepper said standing from her seat, 'You should meet him, who knows you might like him.'

'Why the hell would I?'

'Because you unsociable ass, you're both rich genius's that have a thing for huge homes. You might just find a friend in him, I get worried about you staying here all day drinking away your sorrows.'

Tony sighed irritably; this was all too much for one day. 'Fine mom I'll meet him.'

Stark watched as his employee left the room, an air of victory surrounding her flaming head.

'This is gonna be a hell of a day.'

* * *

Loki pressed the intercom, towel drying his wet hair with his free hand, 'Yes who is it?'

'Uh hey, it's your new neighbour … I brought wine.'

The God furrowed his eyebrows at the strange introduction but nonetheless opened the gate for the man. Loki walked down to his front door, not using his magic for it had depleted somewhat from spending the whole night fighting crime.

Letting a tired sigh escape his lips, the God closed his eyes and opened the door, 'Pleased to make your acquaintance but I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting sh- …'

* * *

'I have wine? I'm losing it. I'll have to explain to him later that Pepper made me do this …' Tony thought to himself as he made his way up to his neighbours large door.

The billionaires breathe was however caught in his throat at who opened the door. The man he had been looking for had been his neighbour the whole time? Fate was an ass.

Tony nearly dropped the bottle, being too distracted from the water dripping slowly from wet black hair down the man's chest which was absent of any clothing at all. Brown eyes were drawn up to the perfect curve of his collarbones and tempting neck. How his hair just touched his pale shoulders and wisped against those high cheekbones.

'Pleased to make your acquaintance but I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting sh- … Oh, it's you.'

A pregnant silence stretched on between the two men, consisting of Loki staring at his guest with a mixture of amusement and confusion as Stark gawked at him.

Elegant eyebrows were raised before the God decided to put the billionaire out of his misery and took the wine out of his hands and examined the label, starting some form of conversation.

'Perfect choice. As a matter of fact, I could use a drink.'

Tony was at last interrupted from his thoughts as he followed Loki into his home, silently thanking that he had been wearing sunglasses so Loki hadn't seen him practically raping him with his eyes.

'So uh, how do you like the place so far?'

The trickster regarded him with a sly smile as he uncorked the wine and poured its contents into twin glasses with underlying elegance, 'Glad to see you have remembered how to speak again Mr Stark.'

'Please, call me Tony. Sorry, again.' The billionaire laughed into the glass he was handed, 'I always seem to be apologizing to you whenever we meet.'

'Mm yes, let's stop that habit shall we? It has lost its touch.' Tony dearly hoped he wasn't blushing, but he didn't want to ask the man to put a shirt on no matter how incredibly distracting and torturous it was. It was his house after all.

Tony Stark sat down on the couch that was propped next to a large window that overlooked the city. He swore that the room got twice as hot when his host sat next to him. Their elbows would almost brush against each other every time Loki took a swig at his wine.

The billionaire was dragged from his thoughts for the second time in that five minutes when he felt something sharp pawing at his side. He looked down and saw a small cat, piercing the man with its yellow eyes.

Penelope meowed dramatically and made her way to the middle of the coach, separating the two men and acting as a barrier.

'Great, I've got a cock-blocking cat up against me.' Tony thought to himself as he silently decided he wasn't all that fond of cats now.

'I apologize, Penelope has always been wary of others.' Stark liked the way the green eyed man laughed, it was soft and low but matched silk with its elegance.

'So I know your cats name and you know mine, but you still haven't told me yours.'

Loki regarded him with a sideways glance, an amused smirk bracing his lips, 'Loki.'

'Yeah, I know that much. What, no last name?'

The God's expression saddened momentarily before the mask of indifference was placed upon once again, 'No last name, just Loki.'

Tony didn't miss how the atmosphere had turned bitter for that instant, but he pressed on anyway. 'The last name represents where the person belongs. Seems kind of, I don't know, lonely, to not have one.'

Loki stared at his guest, allowing a glimmer of hope for a brief second before he was reminded that this man, even if he was the famous Tony Stark, was still just that; a man. And not he nor anyone would be able to get close enough to hurt the God again. He wouldn't be able to take it.

'You're reading too much into it Tony. It's just a name.' The veil was back, and the true feelings concealed once more.

Tony laughed in order to ease the tension, 'Suppose so.' inwardly face palming himself for getting all on therapeutic on the guy.

For what seemed like hours (actually minutes), they sat together in utter silence. Stark was about to just go ahead and ask the guy to dinner then and there when he found that Loki had fallen asleep.

The billionaire took a while to admire the man's long, pale neck and the way it leaned back against the coach. There was no doubt about it, the man was beautiful.

Tony raised a hand to brush away a misplaced black strand on Loki's forehead. When Penelope started making strange growling noises from the contact he was giving her master, he knew that was as close as he would get to Loki. For today at least.

'Jesus okay, okay. I'll leave.' Tony hunted around the man's place for a blanket and covered his body with the fabric. He nearly laughed aloud at the thought of Pepper seeing him tucking someone to sleep and not being the self-centred asshole she depicted him as.

Stark decided to leave Loki's house before his cat clawed his eyes out, feeling a little lighter and happier for the rest of the day.

When Pepper asked why her boss was smiling so much, Tony merely chuckled to himself and murmured, 'I just really love making new friends.'


	9. The Masked Man

Slender fingers straightened out the black mask, glaring at his assailant. Loki snarled predatorily, spitting out a clump of blood before vanishing into thin air and reappearing behind the insufferable man. As if he had been expecting the movement of his opponent, the man sidestepped quickly and blasted a miniature missile towards the air behind him, smirking as it hit his target.

His smirk grew into a full-fledged grin as he heard said body smash into the building behind them, leaving a clear indent of a man in its structure.

'Had enough?' He retracted the missiles and stood above the injured adversary, when a long leg shot out from beneath the rubble and tripped the man towering over him. It was a cheap move but amusing all the same.

The deafening sound of metal hitting concrete filled the night time streets of New York. A hearty laugh emitted from pale lips, the other man peered through his head gear, watching in annoyed amusement at his opponent laughing until his breath hitched from the pain where the missile had hit him in the chest. Once it subsided, he began laughing all over again.

'What good is that chunk of metal if I can make you fall on your ass by a mere trip?' Green eyes closed tightly as he asked between gasping chuckles. He hadn't laughed like this in a long while, perhaps he was tired or maybe slightly drunk from the activities he had been undertaking before this whole fiasco had started.

The "chunk of metal" found himself laughing along with the masked man, finding those strange chortles strangely contagious. 'Call it even?'

Loki's laughs finally stopped as he looked at iron man, wondering whether he wanted to rip his black mask off just as much as the God wanted to his. 'You are by far the most amusing person I have ever fought man of iron.'

"Man of iron?" Even though the guy's speech wasn't exactly of this century, he found him wonderfully interesting all the same. 'But' Tony was pulled from his thoughts as the man of his contemplations stood, brushing the dust and stones off his clothes. The tables had turned as he was now towering over Stark, 'I _never_ loose.'

With a snap of his fingers, iron man was chained to the concrete and his suit had turned a startlingly hot pink. Tony fought the urge to gag at the horrendous abuse that had been done to his suit. The little shit was gonna pay. Big time.

Loki winked at Stark, making a snarky remark of how the colour suited his "bubbly" personality before once again vanishing in a green puff of smoke.

-3 Hours Earlier-

'Why do I have the inkling that you are trying to get me drunk Stark?' Loki inquired as he emptied yet another bottle of wine into two cups like he had done the previous day.

Tony smiled lazily, hoping his cavalier attitude was as convincing as he thought it was. Really Tony? Wine _again_? Loki didn't seem to mind though as the billionaire approached the counter, eyeing his host's cat wearily. Tony Stark was not a man of superstition, but this thing seemed to have it in for him.

'Penelope doesn't seem to be too fond of you.' The God observed, handing Stark the glass of crimson liquid before picking up his pet. Tony's heart would have melted at the way his neighbor snuggled his head adoringly into the black fur if the feline wasn't giving him a look that said "That's right bitch, he's mine."

'Would you like to hold her?' Stark had never said no quicker in his life, praying that his voice hadn't cracked. The God made a sound of amusement as he let down Penelope and led Tony to his balcony.

The pair stood in silence as their ears absorbed the distant car sirens and humming of New York at night. Loki felt brown eyes on him but ignored the man, something in the streets catching his attention.

He watched as a man clad in black attire from head to toe ran across the rooftops of buildings with impressive speed. The typical robbers get up clinging to the man as he hefted a black sack behind his back. Barely visible in the night, but not camouflaged enough to escape Loki's sharp gaze.

Tony looked over to the green eyed man, he knew that glazed look. It was same look he would get when his date was especially annoying or boring. Oh God, was this the effect he had on him? Did Loki find him … Boring? No, he was probably tired. Shit …

Stark would not stand for that, he would show him. The billionaire reached a hand up, preparing to grab the taller man's face and kiss him right then and there. Finally, what he had wanted to do for ages, he would kiss him within an inch of his life- 'I'm sorry for being a terrible host, but I'm afraid I've just remembered some incredibly important work I must attend to.'

Loki looked at Stark with sympathizing confusion, he watched the man gape like a fish a few times before dropping his hand and nodding his head like a puppet. They said their good evenings and left each other, Loki waited until he watched Tony enter his house before he put on his crime fighting attire (Loki snorted at the name) and began his chase with his black clad delinquent.

* * *

Did that just happen? Did that _really_ just happen? Tony paced around the first floor of his building, feeling oddly numb. His feet might have been bleeding but he didn't give two shits about anything other than Loki. Tony replayed the conversation over and over again in his head. He had brought wine: instantly getting points for chivalry and class. He had complemented his place … again: giving him points for niceness and being pleasant. He even complemented his cock-blocking cat! But still, _nothing_ …?

What. The. Hell.

Tony went to his workshop and tinkered on his suit. He then went out to make himself some coffee, then worked out a bit because he thought it was time he start admitting to himself that no, that was not just relaxed muscle. The billionaire did everything he could think of but his thoughts always revered back to the man that had blown him off with a "I'm busy."

That was the excuse Tony used when he realised that his date wasn't even worth pretending to listen. How could his charms not have worked on him?

'Are you okay?'

Tony looked up from his overflowing coffee mug and almost screamed when he realized the scorching liquid had spilled all over his hand. He frantically blew his injury and sighed when cold water hit the burn.

'Oh thank God, I thought you were having a seizure.' Tony glared at the giggling Pepper before he was startled again by the ring of his phone. Today just wasn't his day.

'Stark? I have a mission for you, interested?'

Tony mind was already trying to process the events that had occurred an hour ago now he had Fury booty calling him in the middle of the night for a mission?

'I thought you said I don't play well with others?'

He heard the dark man chuckle at the other end of the line while Tony pondered what his eye looked under that oh-so condescending eye patch, 'Afraid you'll be alone on this one. Small time robber managed to steal something not so small time and he's closest to you.'

'Why the hell don't you get one of your lackeys to do it? You want me to get the suit out for a _robber_?' Maybe Fury was rethinking him not joining his little _Avengers_ thing, the whole rejection still a sore wound to Tony's ego.

'That's fine; we can always send someone else. I just thought you might be getting lonely, with the masked vigilantly taking care of all the grime of New York.'

Both men were silent for a long moment, Tony could hear the smirk on Fury's lips when he mumbled a grudging, 'I guess I could do something.'

'Thanks Tony, you're really doing me and all of shield a huge favour.'

'Oh shut up.'

* * *

The man was fast, Loki had to give him that, for a human that is. He obviously had some sort of acrobatic experience by the way he was weaving his way through buildings and other structures. He hadn't noticed the god pursuing him yet and Loki wanted to keep it that way.

The trickster was all the more surprised when said man unleashed a dangerous looking bow and shot an arrow into the side of the next building, leaping from the edge and grasping onto it like monkey swinging on wines. The jump however had made it easier for Loki to catch up; he grabbed and caught the dark coat collar making the robber fling backwards abruptly.

'Ow! Holy shit man what the hell?!' The man removed his ski mask to reveal a tan face with dark blonde hair. Blue eyes glaring at his attacker.

Loki ignored him as he picked up the bag and opened it, only to find it empty. The God frowned; annoyed that he'd just wasted his time pursuing the man for nothing. 'What's the meaning of this?' Loki asked, throwing the empty bag back on the ground next to its injured owner.

'I'll admit, it takes skill to catch me. You with Shield?'

'What?'

'Hmm guess not. Oh right, you're the dude that's all over the news these days! The masked man I think they're calling you. Kinda lame no offence, I'm stuck with Hawkeye but at least it's a bit more imaginative you know? Actually you're kinda the whole reason I had to do this stupid-ass mission.'

Loki's patience was running thin, not only did the man not cease talking but he completely ignored his question. The God crouched down next to the other and glared at him viciously though his mask.

'Look, you have exactly 10 seconds to explain to me what you were doing before I push you off this building.'

Hawkeye smirked, thinking that Loki resembled an angry cat, 'Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist. So basically the deal was: I run over New York in this dumb-ass getup while my boss calls up Iron man who's been feeling lonely with you taking all the bad guys out and tells him there's a _dangerous_ robber on the loose. And people say Fury has no heart.'

The two men stared at each other for a few moments, Clint humming loudly while Loki stared at the man somewhat disbelievingly. 'It suits you and all, but I really feel like ripping that thing off your face.'

The God was pulled from his momentary state of confusion, shifting away from the other in case he did try and rip the mask off. He sighed tiredly; it was probably past three in the morning by now. He needed to feed Penelope and change her water. Not to mention buy some new rugs the ones he had now were far too ruff for his liking. And the curtai-'HELLO?!' Oh right, he was interrogating an idiot.

Loki was about to speak when the blaring of rockets filled their ears. 'Looks like it's my cue to leave, you won't mind taking care of things will ya?'

The trickster wondered was the man was on about before he watched him fall off the roof only to shoot an arrow in mid-air and swing to the next building, leaving Loki alone. 'Stupid humans.' Loki muttered, turning to leave but instead being blasted into the nearest wall by a small missal.

'So it's you! Who woulda thunk, the _masked hero_ is actually a crook!'

This was too much. Loki, enraged, threw off the large buildings bits that had fallen on him and grabbed the nearest pole. Practically ripping it from the ground he swung at iron man like a baseball bat hitting a ball.

The guy has originality, I'll give him that. Tony thought to himself as he picked himself up off the ground and felt at the evident dent on the side of his iron covered head. His opponent was breathing haggardly and looked pissed as hell. Pissed enough to pull a street lamp out of the ground and swing it at a guy.

'That. Is. Not. Mine.' Loki dragged out dangerously slowly, pointing at the empty robber's bag. Something lit up in Stark as he watched the man getting worked up. It had been a while since he'd had this much fun. Tony had even seen the dude in dumb ass espionage clothes swing away just as he came. But feigning ignorance was just so much more amusing. Especially when his opponent was a hard ass like this guy.

'I know, saw the whole thing.' Iron man raised his hand as he got ready to blast another surge of power, 'but I wanna see what you're made of.' Loki's eyes widened before a blood thirsty grin appeared on his face. 'Ah finally.' He thought, 'a worthy opponent.'

So that's pretty much how the pair started fighting till the crack of dawn. The later it got the more tired and lazy men's fighting became. Swinging feeble kicks and punching at each other. And that's what finally led to Tony Stark: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, chained down to the cement floor. His suit a bright pink.

'Ah hey Pepper? Yeah I'm fine; I'm about an hour's drive from home. I'll put the GPS on.' Tony looked down at his chained arms and legs, 'and bring a chainsaw.'


	10. Compliments from a Trickster

All attempts of Pepper's pestering were drowned out by the chain of groans Tony was emitting, 'Another one? That would make two in the last month! '

'Tony this is different.' Pepper ground out with a tired sigh.

'Pepper, you're my secretary not my mother. For the love of God don't nag.'

'Loki will also be attending.'

'… When and where?'

There was one reason and one reason only why Tony Stark was attending yet another brain dulling fundraiser event. Loki. Those beautiful green eyes had stolen all thoughts from Stark and had occupied his mind day and night. Coffee didn't have taste anymore and not even his most expensive car could get his mind off the infuriatingly handsome man. Tony wouldn't admit he was in love though. Oh no, this was merely a challenge that was worth pursuing.

Tony entered through the large white twin doors, dividing Tony and the swarm of wealthy higher-ups he knew were on the other side. With one swift push, the doors were open and a beam of yellow light hit his brown eyes. A string quartet was playing softy, almost being drowned out by the chatter of adults.

Suddenly, a particularly slow but suspenseful peace was playing; all eyes travelled to the upper half of the pristine building. Tony moved passed the fountain that had been situated in the middle of the room, also raising his head to see what the other were staring at.

Loki emerged onto the double staircase, his dark attire contrasting marvellously against the white. He descended down the stairs slowly, smirking slightly at the eyes that were gazing at him. A distinct _tap_ sounded every time his steel cane hit the floor, the odd blue stone placed as the handle of the cane glowing against the pail hands that held it.

Tony stared, ignoring everyone else in the room but Loki. He took in the elegant form above him, Loki the God of mischief; stealing people's hearts. Tony was ripped from his momentary daze when he saw a look of utter terror cross over his neighbours face. He was staring at something in the crowd as it moved closer to him. Stark only realised what it was when a man built like a mountain pushed passed him, long blonde hair slicked back into a low tail and wearing a suit which looked uncomfortable.

The blonde man climbed up the stairs towards Loki, glare framing his eyes and grasping his arm firmly onto the pale one. Loki it seems was still at a loss for words as he was dragged away with the man and away from everyone else.

'Who was that?'

'Not a clue, he was a handsome one though!'

'Very, the two made a good pair.'

'He looked quite angry though, perhaps they are fighting?'

'Perhaps it's a woman?'

Tony was going to punch the two old ladies if they didn't stop their squabbles. He looked around for Loki but to his disappointment, the enigma of a man was nowhere to be found.

* * *

'T-Thor?' Loki's smirk fell off his face at the sight of his brother, he stood gaping as the blond man grabbed his brother's arm and led him away from the party outside.

Loki was too shocked to say anything and Thor by the looks of it seemed too angry to converse either. They crossed a street in silence and reached an alleyway where Thor pushed his brother up against a bricked wall and growled out his words.

'Where have you been?' He seethed softy, his face now very close to Loki's.

'Oh here and there, have you missed me Thor?' The blonde's anger doubled at his brothers jokes, fair eyebrows furrowing as he searched his brothers pale face.

'We thought you dead!'

'I wish I was!'

Blue eyes widened as green ones quickly blinked away tears, 'There is nothing left for me in Asgard, only regret and hate. This is my home now.'

Thor stared into his brothers eyes, it had nearly been a year since he had last seen him. His dear brother, presumed dead but had been alone on earth all this time. Thor had searched countless times throughout the nine realms but had never managed to find any trace of Loki. It seems the younger God had been masking his presence with a sheen of magic, but it had wavered at times whenever he came into contact with a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Thor's anger only grew at the thought that some mortal could affect the trickster so much, 'You are coming home with me. Now.'

All the sadness from Loki's eyes was gone now, anger mirroring Thor's quickly entering green orbs, 'Sorry _brother_, but I would rather pay a visit to Hel then go back with you.' He pushed his shocked brother away and tried to make his way from the alley only to be stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

'Loki, you will come back home. Even if I must drag you there myself.'

Something snapped in the younger, he refused to do something as pathetic as brawling in a dump. With a smirk and a snap of his fingers, the God had vanished in thin air, leaving a very angry God by himself.

The forecast for tonight's weather: thunderstorms.

* * *

Loki staggered into his living room, heart beating frantically from the encounter. He would never go home, but seeing his brother after so long stirred something in him. Those blue eyes had held nothing but love, something which still now seemed foreign to him.

Thor would be back, he probably already knew where he was living. Loki glanced out of his window, the lights were on in the Stark tower. Tony was home. Giving Penelope enough food and water for the night, Loki made his way to his neighbour's house.

'Sir, it seems that Loki is at the front door. Shall I send him up?'

Tony ran to the elevator, knocking over the suit part he had been working on to the floor. Steadying his breathing, the billionaire opened the doors to reveal a nervous looking God on his door step.

'Hello Star- ah Tony. Sorry to trouble you at this time of night but I have some rather irritating _guests_ in my home that refuse to leave.' Tony stared at the man, getting out of breathe from the pace he was speaking at.

'Anyway, I was wondering if you would perhaps consider me staying at your house. Just for one night.' Loki was a liar, a silver tongue. But speaking to Tony Stark always seemed to stir emotions within him that he didn't know even existed. With a final sigh, he glanced at Tony who still hadn't said a word.

'Yeah I guess you can stay. Bed rooms on the fourth floor to the left.'

Loki smiled gratefully at the man, green eyes gleaming, 'Thank you Tony, I owe you one.'

Tony closed the door as Loki made his way up, still in a slight daze from what had just happened. It would seem as if Tony would not be getting any sleep tonight. Compliments from a trickster.

* * *

Hope you lovely readers liked the chapter, although it was short. I'm in the middle of exams right now (kill. me.) so less frequent updates but i'll try my best. ;) And say if you guys want a little bit of Thor x Loki before it gets to Loki and Tony's relationship :)


	11. Alcohol: a Man's Best Friend

Whoever thought of counting sheep to fall asleep was a complete and utter idiot. If anything Tony found himself even more awake then he had formerly been. Perhaps this was a stroke of luck, the man of the billionaire's dreams was after all sleeping in the room next to his.

Tony stood, deciding to drown his confusion in and old friend: alcohol. An hour passed and Stark wearily discovered that he was out of his favorite poison. By this time however, the alcohol had done its job and made him a drunken wreck, clouding the billionaire's sense and better judgement.

Tony soon found himself standing in front of Loki's door, swaying dangerously from side to side. Some incredibly and seemingly insignificant part of Tony's mind was screaming at him that he was about to make a complete ass of himself. The billionaire seemed to mull this over for a while, but decided that he was pretty much an ass most of the time anyway so this would be nothing new.

It took two knocks before Stark was half way through the door way to where Loki had slept. The God woke with a start, eyes wide at the intruder that was leaning on the wall watching him with a smirk on his face. Loki raised one black eyebrow, angry at being woken but still somewhat amused at the idiocy of the situation, 'Tony? Everything alright, you seem somewhat unstable.'

Tony walked slowly towards Loki's bed, swaying his hips in a way he thought was seductive but in reality looked as if a spider had crawled into his underwear, 'Oh I think it's you that should be worried, Loki.'

Loki's smile faltered as Tony advanced, purring his name, 'very worried indeed.' Stark's arm planted itself on the headboard behind Loki's head; the God could smell the liquor on his breath as he breathed on Loki's neck. Stark's other hand came up to slowly stroke the God's cheek with his thumb, face nearing closer and closer until their noses nearly touched.

'Stark, you're drunk.'

Tony's smirk grew even wider, 'all the more reason to do something stupid darling.'

Loki's breath hitched as Tony leaned down to bite softly on his pale neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark. He then moved lower and lower, slowly undoing the buttons (albeit rather clumsily) with his spare hand, dragging his calloused fingers slowly across trembling skin. 'T-tony.' Loki breathed out, arching his back into the billionaire's feather light touches, 'Tony?'

Loki looked down to see Stark's head of brown hair laying comfortably against the God's chest, eyes closed and face in a state of serene sleep. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Loki slapped the billionaire's face a few times to see whether or not Tony had really passed out, realizing annoyingly, that he was.

The God pondered what to do, with Stark lying on top of him and hugging him like a man sized teddy bear, it was hard to do much. With a muttered swear under his breath, Loki pulled the covers over both of them and returned to his dreams, unknowingly melting into the warm embrace the billionaire had him in.

* * *

Not that he minded, in fact he welcomed it completely, but it was still a shock. Loki's face glistened in a way that put the moon to shame, and the scene of the man of his desires tucked charmingly under his arm asleep swept all remains of a hangover away and let only the warm weight that occurs when you wake up and know it's going to be a marvelous day.

Tony watched as the rays of morning sun made the shadows of the man's eyelashes dance across his cheeks. He slowly caressed a stray hair away from the pale forehead with deep affection he hadn't known that he had possessed. Stark loved those big deep green eyes with a passion, but he didn't want to see them just yet because he knew when Loki woke up the moment would be gone and he would have a lot of explaining to do as to why he tried to molest the God in his sleep and passed out before anything serious could happen. Yeah, he remembered everything. One of the crappy things about alcohol is that when is lets you make a total ass of yourself and when it gives you the pleasure of not wiping all memories of said assy moments.

Although, Tony pondered while running his hands through the God's black hair noting the soft sound of pleasure Loki made in his sleep with a soft smile, Loki hadn't exactly protested to his advances, in fact if memory served him correctly, he didn't mind at all. Suddenly things were brightening up, perhaps drunk decisions to make a move on the person you'd been pining over was something to celebrate in Stark Tower.

'Sir, there is a man at the door demanding the return of his little brother. Shall I let him in?'

Well shit, count on an AI to ruin perhaps the only romantic moment you'll have in your life. 'Sir, he has broken through the door and is on his way up.'

Stark groaned, wishing crazy fans would wait until he had fully memorized every delicate curve of Loki's face before barging into his home. Loki's eye lids fluttered before opening, brilliant green mesmerizing Tony instantly, 'Uh- morning.'

Loki blinked a few times before registering what was happening and remembering what had happened last night. 'So you stayed. As always, you have surprised me.' Tony opened and closed his mouth a bit before remembering how to form words, 'so, you mean, you want this?' Tony gestured lamely to their entangled limbs and lack of personal space.

Loki smirked, flipping them over so Stark was pinned beneath his arms, face lowering so his mouth was breathing onto his ear, 'I want a lot of things Tony, and dare I say that you are one of them.' The silver tongue worked its magic as Loki brought a very stunned Tony in for a deep kiss, successfully clearing all thoughts from both of their minds.

Hands roamed around each others bodies in a desperate attempt to get even closer than they already were. Loki's moans filled the air as Stark pressed their crotches together, slowly rubbing away the burning desire they both felt for each other.

There's a limit that everyone has when it comes to tolerating disturbances, Stark's tolerance was completely worn as the same incredibly built blonde man from the party that had dragged Loki away burst into the room, huffing until he saw the scene he had barged into, then pure murder shone in those blue eyes.

'Loki!' The man growled.

'Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?' Tony tried not to flinch as the intruder mentally slaughtered him with his glare. 'Loki? Do you know him?'

Both men now stared at the God of mischief, Loki looked to Stark under him and then to Thor standing in the door way.

'Damn.'


End file.
